ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fred the Ostrich Show: Sex and Violence
aired on Nickelodeon on October 28, 2005. It was one of two pilots produced for The Fred the Ostrich Show. The other pilot, The Fred the Ostrich & Friends Valentine Show, aired on February 14, 2005. In this half-hour animated variety special, the Fred the Ostrich gang parody the proliferation of sex and violence on television. Virgil, George the Rhino, and hip guitarist Lloyd Zeppelin prepare for a pageant based on seven colors, with cartoon characters representing their colors -- red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, and pink. Inspired by The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence. Sketches *Victorian Dinosaurs at Crystal Palace Park: The dinosaur models trade jokes. *At the Dance *The Wrestling Match: The Zombie Apocalypse displays his winning tactics. *The Italian Chef demonstrates how to make a submarine sandwich. *The Generation Society perform "Love You To Death". *Hilton and Ramada sit in their den. *For The Birds: A red bird tries to get an apple from a tree and calls other birds to help him. *Theater of Things: The pencils get a new ruler. *Aggression: Featuring two blob-like monsters talking in jumbo. *Films in Focus: A review pans the film Escape From Beneath the Planet of the Lizards. *The Seven Colors Pageant *Velma, Mah Na Mah Na, Miss Frog, Miz Muncho, Emperor Spine, Peter Palette, Do, Ray, Mee, Bud E. Bear, Fifi Fox, J. Edgar Beaver, Thistle, Barren Burr, Michael J. Mushroom, Bruce, Ostriches, Donald, Boogedy, Glare, Miss Clementine, Larry the Dairy Monster, Sunny Day Monster, Ernie Monster, Purple Pterodactyl Creep, Scowl, Yellow Scowl-Like Creep, Nathsmicians, Bob the Blue Giraffe, Gary the Green Elephant, Oliver the Orange Frog, Yancy the Yellow Dog, Penny the Pink Cat, Paul the Purple Rabbit, Reggie the Red Snake, Frank the Fox, Gordon Glob, Proto-David the Duck, Chickens, Frogs, a Rooster, an Octopus, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, Ringo Starr, Barry Gibb, Robin Gibb, Maurice Gibb, Agnetha Faltskog, Bjorn Ulvaeus, Benny Andersson, and Anni-Frid Lyngstad all appeared and cheered in Wrestling segments, but have no lines. *Various Whatnots have been heard speaking to each other at the beginning of the film clips of "Escape From Beneath the Planet of the Lizards", but it is unknown who is voicing them. *Mr. Red appeared at the end but had no lines, although we hear him growl and snarl when they're out of time. Trivia *Later syndicated alongside The Fred the Ostrich Show. *The special introduced several new characters, including Virgil (who acted as host, but would eventually play a minor role as an orchestra conductor on The Fred the Ostrich Show), George the Rhino, Dr. Tusks, Janet, Lloyd Zeppelin, Scoot, Anthromorph, the Italian Chef, Hilton and Ramada, and an early version of Dr. Claudius Iguana (named "Professor Naga"). Old characters like Fred the Ostrich, Ralph the Bear, and Danny Phantom character Sam Manson have cameo appearances, along with a few holdovers from their previous pilot, such as Wacky Roger (now called "Wacky Barry"), Ed the Janitor, and Jerry the guru. Early versions of Julie Simpson, David the Duck, and the Amazing Donald can also be spotted. *Several characters from the Yugoslavian cartoon film "The Elm-Chanted Forest" (including Peter Palette, the Cactus King, Baron Burr, and Michael J. Mushroom) make cameos during the first three parts of the wrestling segment. Category:TV Specials Category:2005 Category:Fred the Ostrich Enterprises